Rosekit's story 2: The lost kit
by Silverleaf of Ravenclan
Summary: Rosestar finds an abandoned kit and has the weirdest of prophecies in this exciting mix of Rosekit's story and The Red Star.


Silverstar had died two moons ago. She had died in a battle with Swampclan. Roseblossom had mourned her for week. It was so sad, how she didn't get to be an elder, but either way, Roseblossom got what she wished for ever since she was a kit: to be just like Silverstar.

She had gone to Tall tree that fateful night. Rosestar stopped by Mossyear's den to get the traveling herbs. "Thanks, Mossyear, I need to go far to get to Tall tree, the giant oak that was hollow and contained a flower of jewels where the cats shared tongues with Starclan.

"No problem, Rosestar, it is a long trek through Ravenclan territory. Watch out though, they can be pretty hostile." Answered Mossyear.

"Yeah, I know. I met their leader, Daisystar, and she was kind of mean, but their medicine cat, Silverleaf, is super nice."

Mossyear licked Rosestar's ears.

"Good luck, Rosestar, and may Starclan be with you." meowed Mossyear. Rosestar gulped down the herbs and headed for the camp entrance.

"I wonder what is out there" She thought. She crossed the small land bridge that led over the river and headed into Ravenclan territory. It was moonhigh so there would be minimal patrols, Daisystar had always been very secure. Rosestar climbed a tree so she would be harder to see. Very swiftly, she leaped from tree to tree, unknown by everything except the trees themselves. She was almost to the sky oak when she heard a rustle in the brush. A patrol!

"Mouse dung" she said under her breath. The patrol leader poked his head out of a bush and looked around. He signaled the other cats with a flick of his tail. They looked around, but found nothing.

The patrol leader said "I could've sworn that I heard something over here." One of the cats looked strait at her, and she tensioned.

"Nope, nothing over here." mewed the tom that had looked at her.

She let out a small puff of air. All the cats looked right at her.

"Attack!" the patrol leader meowed loudly. The cats streamed toward her and they started climbing up the tree. She felt a paw touch her tail. As fast as an eagle swoops, she jumped to the closest tree. She kept jumping as fast as her small legs could carry her. Both her paw and her lungs screamed for help and rest. She would not listen until she reached Tall tree. She finally made one last leap and landed on the entrance branch to Tall tree. Without stopping for breath, she ran inside, her sides heaving. She stopped running and began to walk.

She reached the flower and fell asleep on its soft, jewel, petals. Silverstar came to her.

She said "A kit, two warriors, you, the forest."

"But what does that mean?" said Rosestar. Silverstar vanished for a few minutes, and then came back with eight other warriors. "My ancestors . . ." said Rosestar.

"Yes, indeed, Rosestar, here to give you your nine lives." said Silverstar.

Rosestar received her nine lives, but there was still blackness. "Why was she still asleep?"

Silverstar came back to her while she was still asleep. "Remember, Rosestar, A kit, two warriors, you, the forest. Silverstar then faded into the blackness. Rosestar woke up. She jumped back across Ravenclan territory without problems. When she got near her own territory she jumped down. She was almost to camp when she heard a small mewl.

She stopped.

"What was that?" she said to herself. She heard the mewl again, and this time she followed it to a hollow log. Inside the log there was a kit. She talked to the kit expecting it to mew back, but the kit just stared at her blankly. It was then she realized that this kit was deaf. She decided to take this kit back to Lavaclan. She picked up the kit in her mouth and padded into camp. She was greeted with happy mews and then thoughtful looks. Kit still in mouth, she went to Mossyear's den. Mossyear was sorting herbs, but she turned around when she heard Rosestar's footsteps in her den.

"Yes, what is it, Rosestar?" said Mossyear. Mossyear noticed the kit in her jaws. Rosestar gently set down the kit by her paws.

"Can you give her a little check-up?" said Rosestar.

"Sure, Rosestar, I can make sure she is healthy." answered Mossyear.

Rosestar coaxed the kit out of her reach, and into Mossyear's view.

The kit was a beautiful calico, with hints of silver here and there, with a white chest and belly. Between the splotches of silver, ginger, and black there was white.

"I love her pelt." said Mossyear. She continued to check the kit, and make sure it was healthy. Finally, Mossyear licked the kit's head and told Rosestar that she was healthy, and about three moons old. Rosestar was excited. "Could this be the kit in the prophecy?" Rosestar thought. Rosestar picked up the kit again and padded toward her den. She licked the kit clean and set it beside her chest fur. The kit snuggled close to the leader and Rosestar's heart melted.

"I shall name you Meadowkit. You will be my adopted kit." said Rosestar to the kit. The kit looked at her and mewed. Rosestar smiled at the kit.

"You shall be very important, Meadowkit." said Rosestar sleepily.

Rosestar lay down in her nest, Meadowkit buried in her chest fur. They drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Rosestar woke up and saw Meadowkit sleeping peacefully in her chest fur. Rosestar licked Meadowkit's head and Meadowkit blinked at Rosestar sleepily. Meadowkit stumbled around sleepily and finally stretched and opened her eyes fully.

Meadowkit mewed a greeting to Rosestar and rubbed against her leg.

Rosestar padded out of the door and flicked her tail at Meadowkit to signal Meadowkit to follow. Meadowkit followed eagerly.

Rosestar picked up the kit in her jaws and leaped onto the boulder that was used to call clan meetings upon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the boulder for a clan meeting!"

Cats young and old gathered under the boulder and looked up at Rosestar.

"I have found this abandoned kit and decided to take it into Lavaclan."

Anxious meows rose from the clearing. One of the elders meowed out "Leaf-fall is on its way! Do we really need another mouth to feed?" Mews of agreement rose from the cats.

Rosestar flicked her tail to signal silence.

"I have decided that she will be named Meadowkit. I will raise and mentor her. She is old enough to eat solid food, she is three moons." The cats mewed and glanced at each other and then Meadowkit.

"Also it is time to appoint a new deputy. The new deputy will be Orangeblossom! Orangeblossom do you accept this job?"

"Yes, Rosestar, I do." answered Orangeblossom. The cats chanted her name.

"Orangeblossom!, Orangeblossom!" Rosestar picked up the kit and leaped off the boulder. She did not mention the prophecy. She felt as if it should be kept secret.

Maybe even forever . . . .

**To be continued on my other story: The Red Star! I hope you guys enjoyed my sequel to Rosekit's story!**** Until next time!**

**-**Silverleaf of Ravenclan


End file.
